nationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Regaliorum
First of all: welcome! Welcome too every new user and welcome too those who already live here quite some time!! I'm Yuri Medvedev and this is my talkpage. If you have to say something - formal or personal - you can do that here. If you have any questions, you can ask them here or adress them to King Dimitri I For a quick impression of oure country, click random file some times or check out the following links: :* Lovian Museum for Modern Art :* First Chamber :* Second Chamber :* King Dimitri I :* Newhaven :* Lovia :* Veprom For former messages on this page, see the archive |} Turner Hey Yuri. As you must have heard from Inge or Jay, I was in London last weekend. I have to say; it's quite an interesting city. I made some even more interesting aknowledgements that week end: * You stole your entire railway system in Kings from the London subway system. I already knew that but it was just nice to ride in a District Line subway vehicle in London :-) You should know; the District Line was the line we used the most, as it went from our hotel to the City of London. * I visited some very nice museums, including the British Museum and the National Gallery. The British Museum was mostly about historical objects (vases, coins etc.) and not that exciting. Bút (AT), the National Gallery was wonderful! You know I visited the Metropolitan in New York and the Louvre in Paris (you were there with us, isn't it), and now I can say I've seen some of the best in the world! Great romantic art, impressionism just to kiss! Lovely pieces of art, Van Gogh ánd WILLIAM TURNER. I saw some of his great naval scenes (just awesome!) and at last I saw thé magnificent "The Fighting Téméraire". I tried to take a picture of it, to keep a better image in my mind, but the guard stopped me after my first (bad...) picture. So, at last, I am begging you, dear Yuri, could I, please!, "borrow" (=buy) this painting from the museum, in exchange for three paintings I'll search for myself? I am begging you!! I'll find you three great romantic or impressionist paintings instead. See you soon. When are we playing Texas Hold'em again? And have you guys played last week? Greetings, 10:01, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :I must say; it is a great piece of art! Who would not want this in his living room? 18:41, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ::True! It's a wonderful painting. The sky is just AWESOME if you look well at it. 06:43, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :You can have the paitning in exchange for just one peace of art, but not just any painting. I am looking for a very specific one, "De Gothardpas" (nl.). This is also a Turner. I already figured out the location for you too: Birmingham Museum and Art Gallery. If you find me just this one, you can have the fighting T. 15:22, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::That would be great. I'll try my very best to convince the Birmingham Museum management to sell me that painting Don't forget the law proposals in the Second Chamber. I think all of them are still unsigned by you. 15:25, 11 April 2008 (UTC) RING!! times up! I just found the painting myself.. 15:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::Image:William Turner - Gotthard.jpg That's him. Have we got a deal? 15:34, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It's ok, but we will keep a copy for ourselfs too (ofcourse with the remark that it is a copy and that the original is in the possesion of the king). 15:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I agree But don't forget to mention it's a copy 15:38, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Could you please make the changes? ::::::: Yes I will. I now found another painting of the Gotthard by Turner. I like it more (this is the real Birmingham edition). Shall I reload it? 15:49, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Police! Dear Prime Minister and future Governor of Kings, As the Federal Secretary of Welfare, I have some messages for you: * The Federal Police is erected (Federal Law), so Lovia has an official federal police system from now on. * The Local Police system is created (Federal Law). I suggest you read this page well. As Governor of your state, you are expected to choose a police system for your state. Then you can appoint a Police Chief and start up the well-known police activities. Good luck. Let me hear something if there are problems, :MOTC 11:33, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :: HERE RINGS ANOTHER BELL! Read this message (by Arthur) too please. 15:35, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Naranja I grant you a little present! The Barnstar, for your great input, your writings and your actions to improve Lovia! You can put it on your user page in your showcase if you want. 18:36, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Header Is it meant to be so, euh, regular, green? It is just a green box 08:24, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes it is. Why do you ask?? 08:36, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was wondering whether this was meant to be? 08:43, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just thought that it was time for a change (not a complete one though). 08:57, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::That's true. While you're busy changing, could you change your intro text on User:Regaliorum? It's old :) And think of your biography once too. 09:05, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I will do that after I enlarged the Lov.s collection. 09:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Appointment as Supreme Court Judge Dear Prime Minister, Congressman and Federal Secretary, You are officially appointed as Supreme Court Judge by the Secretary of Justice. Do you accept this offer and will you take up all responsibilities along with this difficult task? 15:14, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, sure.. I'm a little surprised that you ask me, but I will gladly except this task. Ofcourse I've read that there will be a case. I suppose that I will have to open it? 15:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::I was earlier > Alexandru Latin Trial. Just follow all the guidelines as described in the law article. Probably it's the best to start with the accusation made by HRH and GM. You should ask them to repeat it formally. 15:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Give the boot Yuri, as we already discussed, we would not demand a punishment for Oos Wes Ilava. Today we (I and George) decided to do so after all. He behaved very... well, I have no great words for it, check his talk page. We would like to demand a minor punishment (see the trial page). Besides this, I think he is no longer suited as Secretary of Foreign Affairs, because he even blocked me in all foreign nations. Do you agree to give him the boot, to give him the elbow, to give him the old heave-ho, to sack him, to let him go, to give him his cards... to Fire him? According to the Constitution, this can be decided if both the King and the Prime Minister agree with his redundancy. Agree? He dissapointed Lovia heavily... 15:58, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :We cannot give him the boot, give him the elbow, give him the old heave-ho, sack him, let him go, give him his cards... or Fire him just like that. If you really want to fire him, we should discuss this in a formal way. I mean; is he really not suited for the job? And why do you want to fire him? For breaking the law? Then there should be a trial, isn't it?? 16:12, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yuri, he has really done unsuited things for a Secretary, even for a MOTC or a Lovian (but we can't fire him for that). His behavior is absolutely rude and people who ban their King and you too (in Mäöres) can't be good Secretaries of Foreign Affairs, can they? 16:15, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, a secretary of FA should make sure that we (as king and as PM) have good relations with other countries. This is cerrtainly not the case if we where really blocked there. Have you already asked for an explanation?? (--> I know that there won't be a reason that justifies this and makes it possible to keep our secretary of FA, but just to be pollite..) 16:19, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, they won't answer properly. Alexandru is just laughing at us and Oos Wes is absent I think. I tried to talk to him, but doesn't seem to be answering. Is it okay with you if we agree we will give him the boot if he doesn't answer PROPERLY by Friday night? 16:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) No time limit please, that would be too much Somalia 16:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Okay. Let's discuss this later then. 16:32, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Yuri, you're unblocked. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:34, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Thats a start . And Dimi? (I still would like to hear an explanation. Did I do anything wrong?) 16:37, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::Probably, Alexandru thought you were a sockpuppet of Dimitri. Dimitri is blocked because of the following reason given by Alexandru: "ESTE INTERZIS SA FII POPONAR!" --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:39, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ik een sokpop? Dan zou Dimitri wel echt bérgen moeten verzetten. Mijn werk + het zijne. Daar komt nog eens bij dat onze stijl zo verschilt.. Als ik een sokpop ben dan heeft Dimi MPS (multiple personality syndrome). . 16:42, 17 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nou ja, trouwes, buig jullie hoofdjes maar niet te veel over mij in die zaak. Ik zal toch niet meer veel hier komen (citeer maar dat ik vrijwillig vertrokken ben) Alexandru is trouwes tijdens het proces in Roemenië (zonder computer), maar ja, nobody cares. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Begrijp je nu wat ik je zei over onze vrienden in 't land Mao? Ach, let's stick to our (be)loved Lovia :-) 14:25, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Haha. 't Zelfde als hier :D --OWTB 14:28, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Er zijn enkele grove fouten gemaakt en ik weiger te doen alsof het niets is. Ik zal van conclussies naar maatregelen moeten gaan.. 14:37, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::I just called George, and he'll be here in a few minutes, let him handle this. 14:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, fine :D Why don't you all come to visit Limburg? There's always some flaaj :D --OWTB 14:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm off now, somebody else wants to use my PC. 14:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok. Tell him to block me. --OWTB 14:45, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Remind me Doe me er morgen aan denken dat ik je eens moet spreken over W.Wordsworth, cava? 17:09, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Ok, William W. - komt in orde. 17:12, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ik ben hier poëzie aan 't lezen, mooie dingen. Ik kom hier zojuist ook 'n Belg tegen, Herman Leenders, met een boeiende schrijfstijl. Je zou het ook mooi vinden. Even citeren? ::: Kapper ::: Ik zit me mezelf aan tafel, ::: het servet om onze nek gebonden. ::: Zachtjes strijkt hij door m'n haren, ::: knipt achter m'n oorschelp en borstelt over m'n ogen. ::: Ik word weerloos zonder bril ::: slaperig overgeleverd aan zijn wil. ::: Hij legt het mes op mijn strottenhoofd. ::: Ik sidder van welbehagen. :: Heb nog leuke van hem. Let vooral op die "zit met mezelf" en "onze nek", verwijzend naar zijn spiegelbeeld. Nog een leuk gedichtje van diezelfde, iets ondeugender: ::: Hof van Eden ::: Zij wil over het muurtje gluren ::: waar de appelbomen bloeien. (mooi beeld, zet je op een dwaalspoor met die "hof van eden") ::: Zij zet haar sandaal in mijn gevouwen handen ::: maar schiet naar beneden. ::: Zacht als een hondensnoet ::: is het tussen haar benen ''(je bent terug van je dwaalspoor af ) ::: warm en klam, voor ik loskom ::: uit mijn gebeden. :: Dat laatste is weer zo'n leuke verwijzing. Goed, is 't niet? 17:21, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Prachtig!! Uit welke bundel? (moet tegen 5 mei ook die opd. maken..) 17:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC)